残されたメモリ—Summer Paradise
by Alenta93
Summary: "Sejauh apapun tempat yang kita pijak, langit yang sama akan menaungi kita." "Benar. Langit masih menyatukan kita, seperti benang merah yang menyatukan jari kelingking sepasang kekasih."/ I can't wait for it to be summer. No school, no worries, long nights and unforgettable memories. / [long] Oneshot / Mind to RnR? :D


**[Challenge FanFic] ****残されたメモリ**

Kuroko no バスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

残されたメモリ— Summer Paradise

© Ai Natha

.

**Inspirated by :**

anime 蛍火の森へ (To the Forest of Fireflies) :D

.

**Length :** 4088 words

**Warnings :**

boyxboy's love, 1st POV, OOC X3

**BGM :**

Simple Plan ft. Taka – One Ok Rock — Summer Paradise

One Ok Rock – Smiling Down

.

**Comments :**

challenge FanFic from Ryuu Dearu ! tema wa nokosareta memori (kenangan yang tertinggal). And I made it with my OTP, AkaKuro XDD

Oh ya, maaf sebelumnya, di FanFic ini saya cuma pinjem chara Kurobasu, n crita ini nggak ada hubungannya ama animenya sendiri, karena terdapat perbedaan setting tempat. Dan yes, OOC ..

Hope you like this one guys ..

It'll be a loooong oneshot, but please bear with it .. Happy reading~ :D

**.**

* * *

**.**

**残されたメモリ—****Summer Paradise**

.

.

_Oh la la da da da_

_Yeah me and you in summer paradise_

_[Simple Plan ft. Taka – One Ok Rock — Summer Paradise]_

.

Hari pertama liburan musim panas kali ini aku segera mengepak baju-bajuku. Tak lupa kumasukkan _jersey_ basket pertamaku. Ya, aku akan menunjukkan _jersey_ baru ini padanya. _Jersey_ bertuliskan "帝光"*1 dengan angka "4" di bawahnya dan dibagian punggung.

Aku mengulaskan senyum saat Ibu memasuki kamarku dan menunjukkan tiket yang sudah beliau persiapkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu. "Ini tiketnya, Sei-_kun_. Bibimu bilang, Ayahmu akan menjemputmu di _Shin-Osaka_.*2" Ibu mengangsurkan lembaran itu padaku. "Dari bandara, kau naik _Airport Limousine Bus_ seperti biasa sebelum transit ke _shinkansen_ kan?"

Aku yang duduk bersila mendongakkan kepalaku pada Ibu yang menjulang di hadapanku, menerima lembaran itu. "_Un_, aku akan menelpon _Oyaji _(Ayah) sebelum aku berangkat besok pagi."

"_Souka_, _saa~ _(Baiklah, kalau begitu~) kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya kan, sayang? Sebaiknya kau istirahat agar besok kau terlihat segar saat mengunjungi Ayahmu." Ibu membungkuk, mengelus helaian merahku kemudian mengecup puncak kepalaku lembut. Beliau kemudian mengucapkan "_Oyasumi _(selamat tidur)" sebelum berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarku.

"_Oyasumi._" Aku bergumam pelan. Aku terpaku. Mataku masih menilik tiket yang kupegang. Akhirnya liburan musim panas kembali menghampiriku. Besok, aku akan berte―

"Sei-_kun_!" Ibu melongokkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. Masih dengan kuluman senyum di wajah cantiknya. "Kau tak lupa untuk membawa ini, kan?" Ibu membuka pintu kamarku lebih lebar, memperlihatkan apa yang mengisi sebelah tangannya, sebelum melemparkannya padaku.

Aku sontak menangkapnya dan membalas senyuman Ibu. "hhaha, _Kaasan_(Ibu), mana mungkin aku lupa. Aku sudah berjanji pada_nya_, kan." Jawabku. "_Arigatou_~ (terima kasih)"

Kulihat Ibu mengangguk sebelum beranjak dan menutup pintu dari luar. Kini aku mendekap si kulit _orange_ yang dilemparkan Ibu padaku. Aku kembali mengulaskan senyum. Ya, besok. Kita akan bermain lagi besok.

.

***55***

.

Setelah 3 jam perjalanan dengan JAL yang menerbangkanku dari _Sapporo Chitose Airport_ ke _Haneda Airport_, aku masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke _Tokyo Eki_ dengan _Airport Limousine Bus_ selama kurang lebih 90 menit. Kini aku terduduk di samping kaca _Shinkansen Hikari _yang melaju membawaku dari _Tokyo Eki _ke_ Shin-Osaka_.

Osaka dan Sapporo terletak pada pulau yang berbeda. Untuk sampai di Osaka, aku harus transit di Tokyo. Perjalanan panjang yang cukup melelahkan –namun sebanding dengan apa yang akan kudapat. Dan ya, Tokyo dan Osaka terletak dalam perfektur yang berbeda. Tokyo berada dalam kawasan Kantou, yang mana Yokohama juga termasuk didalamnya, sementara Osaka berada dalam kawasan Kansai, bersama Kyoto dan Nara. Dengan jalur _Tokaido Shinkansen_ yang kutumpangi ini, membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 2,5 jam untuk sampai di Osaka.

Aku pergi ke Osaka untuk mengunjungi Ayah. Benar. Ayah dan Ibuku bercerai tiga tahun yang lalu, saat aku berumur 10 tahun dan menginjak kelas 4 di sekolah dasar. Hak asuhku jatuh ke tangan Ibu, dan kami pindah ke rumah Nenek-Kakekku di Sapporo, sementara Ayah meninggakan Yokohama dan menetap di Osaka. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sejak saat itu untuk mengunjungi Ayah saat liburan musim panas datang.

Sebenarnya, dulu, setiap musim panas keluargaku berkunjung ke Osaka, ke rumah Bibiku, adik dari Ayah. Dan disana aku memiliki teman yang sudah kukenal selama kurang lebih 7 tahun ini. Musim panas 7 tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya yang baru saja pindah ke kompleks perumahan Bibi pada musim semi. Dia, bocah laki-laki seumuranku yang membuatku begitu menunggu-nunggu libur musim panas tiba.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Kudekap lebih erat bola basket dalam pangkuanku itu.

.

***55***

.

[_Flashback_]

"Sei-_kun_, ada anak manis yang membantu Ibu memilihkan apel di _suupaa_*3 tadi. Dan ternyata Bibimu bilang ia baru saja pindah ke kompleks ini diawal musim semi. Antarkan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari Ibu dan sapalah dia."

Sesosok wanita bersurai merah panjang mengelus helaian bocah mungil berpipi _chubby_ yang tengah bersila di _sofa_, masih berkutat dengan buku cerita bergambar dipangkuannya. Wanita itu mengangsurkan satu kotak kue buatannya bersama sang Bibi.

Bocah bersurai merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Kaasan_ saja yang mengantarnya. Aku mau baca buku yang di beri _Jichan_ (paman)."

"Sijuurou pasti akan menyukainya." Ujar sang Bibi menginterupsi. "Lagipula, Seijuurou lebih suka Pamanmu yang membacakannya sebelum tidur, bukan?" Bujuknya. Memutar bola matanya, bocah itu mengangguk pelan. Sang Bibi pun tersenyum. Ia kemudian melempar pandangannya pada kakak iparnya. "Rumahnya ada di ujung deret rumah ini. Di dekat taman kecil."

"_Un, wakatta_. _Na, _Sei-_kun, ikou_~ (Ya, aku mengerti. Na, Sei-_kun_, ayo kita pergi~)"

Meraih uluran tangan sang Ibu, bocah itu beranjak dan mengikuti langkah wanita cantik itu.

[_End of Flashback_]

.

***55***

.

"_Kiddo ya!_" Sapa Ayahku begitu pandangannya menangkap sosokku.

Aku menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ya, seperti biasa, Ayah masih memanggilku dengan "_Kiddo_" yang bisa diartikan "_Kid_", sekalipun aku sudah kelas 1 sekolah menengah sekarang. Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku, "Yo, _Oyaji_!" Sapaku sebelum berlari ke arahnya.

Ayah langsung memelukku. "Kau sudah bertambah tinggi sekarang eh?" Ledeknya.

"_Nannaya?! _(Apa'an tuh?!)" Dengusku dengan _Osaka-ben_*4. Ya, orang Osaka sering menambahkan"_ya_" untuk mengganti "_desu_" atau "_da_" diakhir kalimat yang mereka ucapkan.

Ayah tertawa lebar mendengar logatku yang berubah menyesuaikannya. Mengacak surai merahku sejenak sebelum membantu membawa ransel, Ayah kemudian merangkulku menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau pasti lelah, _Oyaji_ akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam." Titah Ayah begitu aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah Ayah.

"_Un._" Aku mengangguk.

"Besok pagi kau pasti akan melesat menemui temanmu itu kan?" Ayah kembali mengacak rambutku. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya.

Aku terkikik. Ayah tahu, 60 persen tujuanku ke Osaka memang untuk bertemu dengan temanku itu. "_Atarimae ya! _(Tentu saja!)" Sahutku bersemangat. "_Oyasumi._" Ujarku sebelum melangkah ke kamarku di lantai dua. "Oh ya," Aku berhenti melangkah dan menolehkan kepalaku, menyeringai ke arah Ayahku yang mendongak menatapku. "_Oyaji_ sudah menelpon _Bachan _(Bibi)? Bilang aku merindukan _Ebi furai_*5 buatannya dan aku akan mengunjunginya besok." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ayah, aku melanjutkan langkahku menaiki tangga dengan menggeret ransel merahku.

Aku tak sabar menemui_nya_ besok.

.

***55***

.

[_Flashback_]

"Kuro-ko Te-tsu-ya?" Bocah mungil itu menarik ujung baju sang Ibu, tak sengaja membaca tulisan "黒子テツヤ" yang terpajang di bawah pigura berisikan beberapa _origami_*6 tertempel didalamnya.

"_Ara,_ pintar sekali! Tetsuya adalah nama anak _Bachan_." Ujar Kuroko-_san_, wanita yang barusaja memasuki ruang duduk dan meletakkan nampannya di meja. Ia mendekat kearah bocah mungil itu. "Siapa namamu, sayang?"

Manik merah bocah itu tertuju pada sebuah papan tulis kecil yang terpajang di dinding dekat pintu. Ia kemudian berlari kecil dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. "Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk huruf-huruf kanji "赤司征十郎" yang barusaja ditulisnya sebelum berlari kembali dan duduk disamping Ibunya.

Kuroko-_san_ tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya mengelus surai merah bocah itu. "Anak pintar~" Pujinya seraya melirik Ibu Akashi. "Mari, silahkan diminum tehnya." Ujarnya ramah.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu yang digeser disusul dengan ucapan "_Tadaima_ (Aku pulang)". Wanita berambut pendek sebahu itu tersenyum. "_Okaeri~ _(Selamat Datang~) Kemarilah, Tetsuya~"

"Ada apa,_ Kaachan_?" Tanya bocah berkulit putih nyaris pucat itu seraya melongokkan kepalanya dicelah pintu yang ia geser. Ia terlihat bingung, seolah bertanya. _Siapa yang sedang berkunjung?_

"_Kotchi kotchi~ _(Coba kemari~)" Ujar sang Ibu, menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Bocah bersurai _blue aqua_ itu melangkah mendekat. "Kenalkan, ini keponakan Akemi-_neechan _(Kakak –kakak perempuan). Umurnya sama denganmu. Ia tinggal di Yokohama."

"Akemi-_neechan_ yang berambut sangat pendek berwarna merah itu?" Tanya bocah itu sembari menelengkan kepalanya lucu. Yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan sang Ibu.

"Coba beri salam." Tutur wanita itu.

"_Konnichiw_a, Kuroko Tetsuya_ desu._" Bocah itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya hormat.

"_Konnichiwa_, Kuroko-_kun_." Akashi-_san_, wanita berambut panjang itu tersenyum. Ia kemudian meirik anaknya. "Nah, Sei-_kun_ juga, coba beri salam."

Bocah bersurai merah itu pun turun dari _sofa_, mengulurkan tangannya menunjuk pada papan yang tergantung disisi pintu. Memamerkan tulisannya sebelum merentangkan tangannya pada bocah _blue aqua_ itu. "Akashi– Seijurou." Ujarnya.

Mendengarnya, bocah bersurai _blue aqua_ itu mengulaskan senyum dan mengalihkan manik birunya dari tulisan yang terpampang di papan. Mendapati manik merah-emas yang menatap lurus ke arahnya, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi pucatnya. Kuroko kemudian menjabat tangan mungil itu. "_Yoroshiku, _Akashi-_kun_."

[_End of Flashback_]

.

*55*

'_coz I remember every sunset (I remember)_

_I remember every words you said_

_We would never gonna say goodbye (good bye)_

_Singing la la da da da_

_Tell me how to get back to (back to)_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_I'll be there I'll be there I'll be there_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_And I'll be there I'll be there I'll be there_

_[Simple Plan ft. Taka – One Ok Rock — Summer Paradise]_

***55***

.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di bukit yang berada di kompleks perumahan Bibi, menyangga tubuhku dengan dua tanganku dan menatap langit. Aku menghirup udara segar pagi ini. Aku sangat merindukan tempat ini. Aku juga sangat sangat merindukannya. Hari ketiga di liburan musim panas, kami selalu bertemu disini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan merebahkan tubuhku pada rerumputan hijau yang begitu lembut menyapa punggungku. Aku masih memejamkan mataku, membiarkan angin hangat mengelus kulitku, hingga langit tiba-tiba menjadi mendung. Gelap. Seperti awan tengah menutupi cahaya matahari yang tengah membagi sinarnya. Aku membuka mataku, dan–

"Akashi-_kun ._"

_Duakkh!_

"_Ittaaaii! _(Saaakkiiiiitt!)" Ujar kami bersamaan.

Aku mengelus dahiku yang bertubrukan dengan dagunya. Ya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghilangkan hawa kehadirannya dan membuatku terperanjat seperti ini? Bayangkan saja, begitu kau membuka mata, seseorang tengah melongokkan wajahnya tepat dihadapanmu! Aku mendengus sebelum akhirnya kuulaskan sedikit senyum.

"Sakit, Akashi-_kun_. Sepertinya kau terlalu bersemangat."

Aku menolehnya yang tengah mengelus dagunya. Aku berdecak. "Lebih tepatnya kau yang mengagetkanku, Tetsuya!"

"Ah, maaf." Ujarnya datar. Ya, pemuda berambut _blue aqua_ ini masih tampak dengan wajah datarnya —seperti biasa.

Aku kemudian mendekatkan wajahku padanya, mengecup bibir tipisnya lembut dan menghisap bibir bawahnya, sebelum aku melepas kuncian bibirku. Aku menarik diriku, masih memaku tatapanku padanya. Aku dapat melihat semburat merah mulai menyapa wajah datarnya.

"Berdarah. Sepertinya bibir bawahmu tergigit saat berbenturan dengan kepalaku, Tetsuya." Ujarku mengulurkan tanganku mengusap bibir bawahnya.

Hening.

Menyadari aku sudah bertindak berlebihan, aku pun manarik diriku berdiri. "Kemari, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Tetsuya meraih tanganku dan menarik dirinya berdiri, sebelum kemudian mengikuti langkahku.

Aku menunjukkan _jersey_ _basket_ pertamaku padanya, "Keren! Cocok sekali dengan Akashi-_kun_," Itulah komentar yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Aku pun tersenyum membalasnya. Kupakai _jersey_ itu dan aku kembali menariknya keluar, tak lupa kusahut si kulit _orange_ diatas kasur. Kuhiraukan teriakan Bibi yang melarangku untuk berlari-lari di dalam rumah. Dan kami sampai dengan nafas terengah di sebuah lapangan basket yang terletak di deretan belakang rumah Bibi.

"Ayo— kita _one-on-one_— Testuya!" Ajakku diantara nafasku yang masih putus-putus.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa bermain basket, Akashi-_kun_." Kilahnya.

"Tidak apa, aku akan mengajarimu." Aku masih membujuknya tapi ia keuhkeuh menunggu di pinggir lapangan. "Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana bermain basket."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

Akupun melangkah ke tengah lapangan, mulai men_dribble_ bola perlahan, sebelum berlari kecil dan melakukan _lay up_, melesakkan bola ke dalam _ring_. Kudengar tepukan tangan yang Tetsuya berikan. Aku membalas senyumnya dipinggir lapangan.

Aku kemudian berlari dengan men_dribble_ bola, membuat _three point shoot_ yang membuatnya memberikan _standing applause_ padaku. Aku terus mondar-mandir mengelilingi lapangan, berkali-kali melakukan _dunk _juga_ three point shoot_. Melakukan beberapa gerakan _freestyle_ untuk menariknya agar mau bermain basket denganku. Namun, Tetsuya tetap di pinggir lapangan mengamati permainanku dengan wajah datarnya.

Akhirnya aku terbaring di tengah lapangan— kelelahan, Tetsuya berlari mendekat, wajahnya terlihat panik. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Akashi-_kun_." Ujarnya khawatir.

Aku mengulaskan senyumku, dan menggeleng. Tak lama aku bangkit dan menarik tangannya, membawanya kembali berbincang di bukit setelah membeli dua gelas _vanilla milkshake_ favoritnya. Ya, aku jadi ikut menyukai _vanilla milkshake_ sejak setahun yang lalu. Itu juga karena ia yang memaksaku untuk mencobanya. _Well_ kuakui rasanya memang enak.

.

***55***

.

Keesokan harinya, saat mentari sudah sedikit naik, aku kembali berjalan ke bukit, tempat kami biasa bertemu. "Sedang memandang langit cerah, Tetsuya?" Sapaku begitu mendapati sosoknya yang sudah duduk menungguku dengan kepala mendongak.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku. _Vest_ putih tanpa lengan dengan celana biru pendek selutut melingkupi kulit putih pucatnya, rambut _blue aqua_nya sedikit berantakan tertiup angin. "_Domo_. (Halo.)" Sapanya.

Aku duduk disebelahnya. Ikut menatap hamparan langit biru yang luas. Cerah, dengan matahari bersinar terang. "_Na,_ Tetsuya. Kalau melihat langit yang cerah, rasanya aku begitu ingin libur musim panas segera datang. Pergi ke Osaka, mengunjungi _Oyaji_ juga mengunjungimu." Aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya di sebelahku. "Sekalipun tujuan utamaku adalah menemuimu." Kekehku saat melihatnya mengerutkan dahinya.

Ia masih menatap manik _heterochrome_ku lekat. Terasa seolah ia ingin mengikatku dengan tatapan manik _aquamarine_nya, sebelum kembali mendongak menatap langit. "Langit biru memang indah, begitu luas, dan kita tak mungkin menjangkaunya. Tapi tahukah kau, Akashi-kun? Sejauh apapun tempat yang kita pijak, langit yang sama akan menaungi kita."

Tanpa sadar, tanganku sudah menggenggam sebelah tangannya disampingku. "Benar. Langit masih menyatukan kita, seperti benang merah yang menyatukan jari kelingking sepasang kekasih."

Hening menyelimuti kami. Hanya hembusan hangat angin musim panas yang menerbangkan helaian lembut kami, menyapa kulit kami yang sedikit berpeluh akibat suhu yang mulai meningkat. Kami masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai Tetsuya melepas genggaman tanganku dan menarik ujung lengan kaus hitam pendekku.

"_Ne_, Akashi-_kun_, maukah kau mengajariku bermain basket?"

.

***55***

.

Tahun keduaku di Teikou, aku masuk tim inti dan maju ke pertandingan. Kutunjukkan kemenangan pertamaku pada Tetsuya. Ia juga bercerita kalau ia juga masuk klub basket di sekolahnya. Sekalipun ia belum masuk tim inti, tapi ia sering mengisi beberapa _quarter_ disetiap pertandingan. Kemajuan yang hebat bukan? Teringat Tetsuya mulai bermain basket musim panas tahun lalu.

Dan sebagai kebiasaan baru kami sekarang, kami lari setiap pagi, sebelum bergantian sarapan bersama di rumah Bibi atau di rumahnya. Di siang hari, kami akan naik ke bukit, tiduran, bercerita akan banyak hal, menatap langit, menyantap _bento_*7, menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_, merasakan hembusan angin yang hangat, juga—

Tetsuya mengecup pipiku saat aku tengah sibuk membolak-balikkan komik baru yang dibelinya. Akupun langsung menutup komik itu dan melesat mengejar Tetsuya yang melarikan diri. Kami akan kembali berbaring saat lelah berkejaran, kembali menatap langit diantara nafas yang memburu. Berbagi tawa. Berbagi kecupan.

.

***55***

.

Di tahun akhir _middle school_ pun sama. Kami masih melakukan kegiatan yang sama selama liburan musim panas, diselingi dengan pergi ke pantai bersama Ayah, Bibi, juga Ibu Tetsuya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Namun, kali ini, kami harus terlambat datang ke _matsuri_*8 karena Tetsuya yang mendapat jam tambahan pelajaran di musim panas. Ya, Tetsuya harus bolak-balik pergi ke sekolah seperti hari biasa ditengah liburannya. Kadang, aku mengantarnya, menunggunya dengan bermain basket saat lapangan sekolahnya tidak dipakai.

Tempat latihan kami pun juga terkadang berubah. Beberapa kali kami bermain di sekolah Tetsuya usai ia menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahannya, bermain hingga gelap. Terkadang kami juga bertemu di bukit seperti biasa, memandang langit sejenak sebelum turun dan bermain basket di lapangan kompleks perumahan. Begitu selesai, kami akan kembali ke bukit dengan dua gelas _vanilla milkshake,_ memandang senja.

.

***55***

.

Liburan musim panas pertamaku di _high school_ terpaksa kusambut dengan kekecewaan. Kejuaraan _Shogi_*9 membuatku tak bisa melesat ke Osaka. Mengunjungi Ayah, Bibi, juga menghabiskan liburan —berhargaku bersama Tetsuya.

Aku berjalan dengan lemas ke Kantor Pos. Mengirimkan sebuah kartu pos untuknya yang berisi permintaan maafku.

.

***55***

**.**

Tahun berikutnya, saat Ayah menyuruhku pergi ke mobil duluan, aku dikejutkan dengan—

"_Okaeri,_ Akashi-_kun_."

Aku tecengang. Tetsuya menungguku di mobil Ayah yang menjemputku di _Shin-Osaka_ seperti biasanya. Aku segera menutup pintu mobil dan membalas pelukan eratnya. Aku— benar-benar merindukannya. Manik _aquamarine_ itu, helaian _blue aqua_nya yang lembut, wangi _vanilla_ yang terkuar dari tubuh mungilnya.

Melepas pelukanku, aku menangkup wajahnya, membalas senyumannya sebelum mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"_Tadaima_. Aku merindukanmu, amat sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya~"

.

***55***

_The season not the reason why_

_I fell in love with you in paradise_

_Kimi ga boku o omoidasu tabi ni*10_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_[Simple Plan ft. Taka – One Ok Rock — Summer Paradise]_

***55***

.

Saat aku terbangun, Tetsuya tengah berbaring disampingku, menatap langit-langit putih kamarku. Ya, ia menginap di rumah Ayah kali ini. Besok kami akan melesat ke rumah Bibi yang sekompleks dengan rumah Tetsuya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Tetsuya yang mengerti aku mulai membuka mata, mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telungkup. "Bagaimana tidurmu, Akashi-_kun_?" Sapanya yang hanya kujawab dengan senyuman. Ternyata perjalanan panjang itu sanggup membuatku tertidur sekalipun aku sedang bersama Tetsuya. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, rasa kantuk itu masih tak mau menyingkir. Mataku kembali terbuka saat Tetsuya beranjak dari sampingku, mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya sebelum kembali berbaring terlentang disampingku.

Aku menoleh padanya, kulihat benda yang tengah mengusik perhatiannya. Sebuah _camera digital_ warna putih mengisi kedua tangannya.

"Akashi-_kun_, ayo kita buat kenangan dengan ini."

.

***55***

"_Portrait is a perfect memories._

_You can capture anything and keep them always there and just like that."_

***55***

.

20 Desember, saat salju sudah mulai turun di daerah-daerah utara Jepang, Ibu menerima sebuah bingkisan untukku. Sebuah kiriman dari Osaka. Aku membuka kotak yang berisi sebuah album didalamnya. Aku membukanya. Pada halaman pertama, tertempel sebuah kartu pos dengan gambar lapangan basket di kompleks rumah Bibi dengan tulisan "お誕生日おめでとう、赤司くん。*11" khas tuisan miliknya. Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aku kembali membuka halaman demi halaman, sebagian besar foto yang kami ambil saat musim panas kemarin. Saat Tetsuya ikut menjemputku di _Shin Osaka_, saat ia menginap di kamarku, saat kami berlatih basket bersama. Lengkap dengan komen yang ia berikan.

Aku terkekeh kecil saat menyadari bahwa Tetsuya begitu ekspresif saat menggunakan bahasa tulis, sementara biasanya ia berwajah datar, nyaris tanpa emosi. Aku pun meraih sebuah kartu pos dari meja belajarku, meminta beribu maaf dan memberitahukan bahwa aku tak bisa mengunjunginya di musim panas berikutnya. Lagi-lagi pertandingan _Shogi_ membuatku menyiakan liburan berhargaku.

.

***55***

.

"Sei!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Ayah sudah menungguku seperti biasa di _Shin Osaka_. "Ah, _Oyaji!_" Sapaku. Tidak biasanya Ayah memanggil namaku saat menyapa. Tambahkan itu dengan ekspresinya yang sedikit— entahlah, tidak seperti biasanya –kurasa. Seperti ada yang ingin disampaikan padaku?

Ayah memandangku lama sebelum mengajakku ke tempat parkir dan melesat dengan mobilnya. Menghapus keheningan, Ayah menanyaiku mengenai kejuaraan _Shogi_, pertandingan basket dan kegiatan sekolahku yang lain. Ya, liburan musim panas yang tersisa dua minggu ini kusempatkan untuk pergi ke Osaka.

Aku turun dari mobil, tak menyangka ketika aku terjaga, kami sudah berada di kompleks perumahan rumah Bibi. Tidak biasanya Ayah langsung membawaku ke rumah Bibi begitu aku tiba di Osaka. Dan saat aku memasuki rumah, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut sebahu, tersenyum ramah menyapaku. Ibu— Tetsuya.

Ayah meraih ransel dan menurunkannya dari punggungku. Bibi menyunggingkan senyuman sembari menepuk _sofa_ kosong disebelahnya. Senyum yang tampak— dipaksakan? Ayah menepuk bahuku dan membuat _gesture_ menyuruhku untuk duduk disana —disamping Bibi. Aku menurutinya.

Dan semua yang mereka ceritakan sungguh menyesakkan. Bola basketku terlepas begitu saja dan menggelinding dilantai ruang tamu. Aku beranjak hendak lari keluar saat Ayah menangkap lenganku sebelum membenamkan tubuhku dalam dekapan eratnya. Merengkuhku erat.

.

***55***

_My soul is broken, streets are frozen_

_I can't stop this feelings melting through_

_And I'd give away a thousand days_

_Oh, just to have another one with you (with you)_

_[Simple Plan ft. Taka – One Ok Rock — Summer Paradise]_

***55***

.

Aku masih terduduk di bukit. Memandang langit biru yang luas. Yang kulakukan tentu saja menunggu. Seperti yang biasa kami —aku dan Tetsuya lakukan saat liburan musim panas datang setiap tahunnya. Duduk di bukit, menunggunya datang, sebelum berbincang sejenak. Kemudian turun dan berlatih di lapangan basket sebelum kembali saat mentari membiaskan warna _orange_nya sembari menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_.

Aku menunggu. Masih menunggu hingga aku terlelap dan kembali terjaga saat mentari mulai beranjak turun. Warna _orange_ sudah melingkupi sekitarku. Aku bangkit mendudukkan diriku, meninggalkan lembutnya rumput hijau yang menumpu punggungku entah sudah beberapa jam berlalu. Langit sudah hampir gelap, namun— tak ada yang datang.

Ia tidak datang.

Tetsuya tidak datang menemuiku.

Tiba-tiba kilasan cerita yang disampaikan Ibu Tetsuya tadi siang kembali hinggap dalam kepalaku, menarik kerja otakku, menyadarkanku. Tetsuya—

_"Sei~ musim panas tahun lalu adalah musim panas terakhir yang kau lalui bersama Tetsuya. Terima kasih selama ini sudah menemani Tetsuya. Maafkan Bachan karena baru memberi tahumu, Sei. Kau sedang sibuk, aku tak ingin menginterupsi kegiatanmu, kurasa Tetsuya juga akan berpikir begitu kalau dia ada di posisiku._

"_Tolong dengarkan baik-baik. Beberapa hari setelah kau pulang ke Hokkaido, Tetsuya mengalami kecelakaan saat bersepeda ke sekolah. Sebuah motor menyerempet sepedanya saat ia oleng dan tak bisa mengendalikan sepedanya. Sementara dari arah berlawanan, sebuah mobil tengah melaju tanpa bisa mengurangi kecepatannya._

"_Tetsuya— dia tewas di tempat. Saat aku menemuinya di rumah sakit, aku hanya menemukan album itu didalam tasnya. Maafkan Bachan yang tak mengatakannya sejak awal, tak membiarkanmu menemui Tetsuya untuk terakhir kalinya. Bachan lah yang mengirim album itu di hari ulang tahunmu. Aku— aku bahkan tak sanggup membaca kartu pos yang kau kirim sebagai balasan, Sei."_

Tetsuya telah pergi, dia tidak akan kembali. Tidak akan pernah.

Aku memeluk erat kedua lututku, menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Aku belum mau menerima kenyataan. Aku masih menggelengkan kepalaku, menahan semua rasa panas yang menyerbu. Aku membenamkan wajahku, menangis tanpa suara hingga sulit untuk bernafas.

"—_tak membiarkanmu menemui Tetsuya untuk terakhir kalinya._"

Tetsuya.

.

***55***

.

Aku kembali ke Hokkaido setelah mengunjungi makamnya. Aku hanya berdiri memandang wajah datar dibalik bingkai kaca yang tersandar pada batu makam yang bertuliskan namanya. Entah, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan setelahnya. Yang kuingat, kehidupanku sungguh membosankan. Rasanya seperti setengah diriku tertinggal bersama kenanganku dengan Tetsuya. Kenangan musim panas yang begitu menyenangkan.

Suatu hari, setelah aku mengalami cidera dalam pertandingan basket karena tidak fokus, juga kekalahanku berkali-kali dalam kejuaraan _Shogi_, Ayah datang menemuiku di Sapporo. Beliau mengelus rambutku lembut, mendekapku erat, membuatku merasa aman. Beliau mengajakku tinggal di Osaka agar aku bisa sering mengunjungi Tetsuya. Segala hal mengenai sekolah dan kepindahan akan diurusnya. Ibu bahkan juga sudah menyerahkan semua keputusan padaku dan mempercayakanku pada Ayah.

Namun aku hanya menggeleng. Hal yang terpikir olehku saat itu— aku ingin tetap melakukan kebiasaanku seperti dulu. Pergi ke Osaka, mengunjungi Ayah, Bibi juga Tetsuya saat libur musim panas tiba.

Dan musim panas selanjutnya— di hari ketiga liburan musim panas –pertamaku tanpa Tetsuya, aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku di Osaka. Ayah mengantarku kerumah Bibi keesokan harinya seperti biasa. Aku naik ke bukit, tiduran menatap langit, merasakan semilir angin musim panas yang hangat. Beberapa saat kemudian aku turun ke lapangan dan bermain basket hingga peluh menyapa sekujur tubuhku. Aku kemudian kembali ke bukit dengan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang kuseruput pelan. Kembali duduk disana, hingga matahari kembali ke peraduannya.

"_Sejauh apapun tempat yang kita pijak, langit yang sama akan menaungi kita."_

"_Benar. Langit masih menyatukan kita, seperti benang merah yang menyatukan jari kelingking sepasang kekasih."_

Ah, aku melupakan kebiasaan baru yang akan kulakukan mulai saat ini. Begitu sampai di Osaka, hari keempat libur musim panas, aku akan mengunjunginya. Menyurukkan sebuah kartu pos berisi tulisan tanganku untuknya, meletakkan setangkai bunga diatasnya sebelum meraba batu nisannya. Hal yang sama juga kulakukan di hari terakhirku di Osaka, sebelum aku terbang kembali ke Hokkaido.

Kebiasaan yang— menyakitkan. Tapi, setidaknya— dengan begitu aku bisa menemuinya.

.

"_I have no reason to not remember about you,_

_and also I never have a plan to forget you."_

***55***

.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Namun, perasaanku padanya masih sama. Sama seperti dulu. Masih tertumpuk, tertata rapi, dan bersih dari debu dalam hatiku. Bahkan kenangan itu pun masih terputar jelas dalam ingatanku, seolah tak pernah membiarkanku untuk melupakannya. Aku juga tak pernah berniat untuk melupakannya memang.

Tetsuya.

Nama itu akan selalu menjadi nama yang kusuka. Kulit putih pucatnya, ekspresi datar yang selalu menyertainya, senyum minim yang selalu ia berikan padaku, wangi _vanilla_ yang selalu terkuar dari tubuhnya, manik _saffir_nya yang menyiratkan semua ekspresinya, juga helaian _blue aqua_ yang lembut. Bahkan aku masih dapat merasakannya. Aku merasa ia duduk disampingku, ikut mendongakkan kepala menatap langit seperti kebiasaan yang kami lakukan sedari kecil.

Tetsuya.

Boleh kan, aku merasa seolah dia tengah memelukku, membagi kehangatan yang tak lagi kurasakan semenjak musim panas tahun la— ah dua— eh atau bahkan tiga tahun lalu? Entahlah, aku tak menghitungnya. Sekalipun aku tahu kami tak berada dalam dunia yang sama, tapi boleh kan aku merasa jika Tetsuya selalu ada disisiku, bersamaku? Aku larut dalam pikiranku hingga butiran bening itu hampir jatuh menuruni pipiku jika saja tak ada seseorang yang menarik ujung _vest_ putihku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati sesosok bocah lima tahun dengan pipi _chubby_ tengah memamerkan senyum manisnya. "_Niichan~ _(Kakak –kakak laki-laki)" Panggilnya.

Aku masih terseret dalam kenangan yang menyusun _puzzle_ sempurna dalam ingatanku. Helaian biru langit itu. Sontak aku merengkuh bocah itu dalam pelukanku. Ia tak meronta, bocah itu membiarkan aku menyesap wangi _vanilla_ yang terkuar dari helaian lembutnya.

"_Niichan~_" Panggilnya lagi yang membuatku melepas pelukanku.

"Ah, maaf~" Aku mengulurkan tanganku, mengacak surai _blue aqua_nya. Bocah itu hanya menggeleng, dan kembali tersenyum cerah.

"_Niichan_, ini, untuk _Niichan_." Bocah itu mengangsurkan bunga _clover_ berdaun empat. Aku tercengang, menelengkan kepalaku meminta penjelasannya. Ia kemudian melebarkan mata bulatnya. "_Niichan_ tidak tahu?" Aku reflek menggeleng, tak memngerti maksudnya. "Namanya bunga _clover_. Biasanya dia berdaun tiga. Dan kebetulan aku menemukan yang berdaun empat. Kata Ibu, bunga _clover_ berdaun empat bisa mengabulkan keinginan. Ini, kuberikan untuk _Niichan_." Ia kembali tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku menerimanya. Aku masih memandangnya yang berdiri di sampingku. "Lalu, kenapa kau berikan ini pada _Niichan_?"

Bocah itu menelengkan kepalanya lucu seraya menggembungkan pipinya, mencari sebuah alasan. "Karena— sepertinya _Niichan_ sedang menunggu teman. Kau bisa memohon agar temanmu itu cepat datang." Ujarnya antusias, masih dengan senyum lebar.

Aku mengulaskan senyum mendengar jawabannya. Helaian birunya acak-acakan tertiup angin. Aku meraih tangan mungilnya. "Terima kasih~ Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Dan satu kata yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya itu kembali menyusun kepingan _puzzle_ dalam ingatanku. Aku terkekeh. "Baik, aku berharap pada _clover_ berdaun empat ini, agar Tetsuya selalu hidup dalam kebahagiaan dan terus menjaga senyumnya." Aku kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

Ia membalas senyumanku dengan kikikannya. Ya, Tetsuya. Tetsuya bocah mungil yang tengah tersenyum di depanku, juga Tetsuya yang berada di atas sana.

.

"Memories of someone who's passed away remain beautiful forever

and a person's heart will linger over them."

[Haibara Ai-Meitantei Conan]

.

**#F*I*N#**

.

.

*1 帝光 (teikou)

*2 Salah satu nama stasiun di Osaka

*3 Supermarket

*4 Dialek Osaka

*5 Udang goreng

*6 Seni melipat kertas

*7 Bekal –biasanya berisi nasi dan beberapa gorengan serta sayur

*8 Festival –perayaan

*9 Catur Jepang

*10 Everytimes you remember me

*11 _Otanjoubi omedetou,_ Akashi-_kun_. (Selamat Ulang Tahun, Akashi-_kun_)

.

* * *

.

**A/N :**

How ? nggak angst yak ? saya emang nggak bisa bikin angst *sobs*

Ohya, ntu lyrics nya random, nggak urut kayak di lagunya .. pas ngedit ini juga lagunya ku play bolak-balik, jadi lyrics nya juga random *plakplaaakkk*

I need your comments n critics, minna~ please leave 'em on review's coloum .. sankyuu for reading :D


End file.
